


Conversation Hearts

by leoperidot



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoperidot/pseuds/leoperidot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/130128556359/its-valentines-day-and-your-otp-is-opening-candy This prompt inspired this fic. </p><p>(yes I know it's over a week late but I posted this on tumblr on Valentine's Day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation Hearts

“Hey,” Crutchie says quietly, sitting down and leaning his crutches up against the table. Davey looks up, surprised—he hadn’t heard him coming.

“Hey,” Davey says, stuffing some papers in-between the pages of his textbook to hold his place before promptly shutting it. “It’s Valentine’s Day.” Pretty sure Crutchie knows that already, his brain tells him. “I mean, not that you don’t know that, but—”

Crutchie laughs. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you, studying for a psych test in the library.”

Davey looks down, fiddling with his pen. “The test is on Wednesday and it counts for 15% of our grade. Besides,” he continues, deliberately not looking at Crutchie, “it’s not like I’d have anyone to spend it with, anyway.”

“I get it. It’s not like people are queueing up to date me either.”

Davey forces out a laugh, still tip-tapping his pen against the edge of the library table. Just say something. And he wants to.

Crutchie clears his throat. “Hey, I have a present for you.” He pulls something out of his backpack and then turns back to face Davey—it’s two boxes of conversation hearts. Smiling, he gives one to Davey.

It smells of fake citrus fruit and is a shade of pink not found in nature.

“Do you like them? I thought it was cute, for Valentine’s Day and all, but if you don’t like them that’s fine, I just …” Crutchie’s voice trails off.

It’s only then that Davey realizes he hasn’t even looked up, just stared at the cardboard box the size of a deck of playing cards. “No, I like them. Thanks, Crutchie.” He rips open the top. “Wow, I haven’t had these in forever. Not since, like, elementary school.” In a desperate attempt to make conversation, he says, “Do they have these in Ireland?”

Crutchie nods. “I thought they were weird when I was little, but I suppose I’ve learned to like them.” He pops a blue one into his mouth and looks surprised.

“What?”

“I didn’t realize they were flavored!”

Davey can’t help it; he laughs. “What, do they just taste like cardboard in Ireland?”

“I haven’t had them since I was yay tall, I wouldn’t remember,” Crutchie says, holding up a hand.

“So you’re not denying that they taste like cardboard.”

Crutchie giggles. “Sure.”

They sit together for a while, mindlessly chattering in whispered library tones about anything—their Communications professor, Romeo’s new obsession with hockey, the ridiculous messages on the hearts—

And then Crutchie says, “This one says ‘kiss me’,” and then looks at Davey in that way, and their faces are so close, and there isn’t anyone around because who would go to the library on Valentine’s Day and look he’s wanted to do this for so long and then—

And then Davey discovers exactly what that mint Chapstick that Crutchie always carries around tastes like.

And he doesn’t ever want to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
